Shadows in the Sand
by Just another stupid guy
Summary: A ShikaTema one shot. Read on to find out more. Check out my other Shikamaru stories. Happy reading :)


**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS. THIS IS YOUR NOT SO FRIENDLY NEIGHBOUR HOOD STUPID GUY STOPPING IN AND GIVING YOU ANOTHER STUPID STORY FROM JUST ANOTHER STUPID GUY. I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY AND ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** **mrdbznarutofan** **FOR THIS IDEA. SHIKATEMA IS MY FAVOURITE PAIRING. I HOPE I DID THEM JUSTICE. IF I DIDN'T THEN DON'T HOLD BACK THE CRITCISM.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO. WHY DO PEOPLE EVEN WRITE A DISCLAIMER? IT'S SUCH A DRAG.**

 **ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY AND HAPPY READING:)**

 **THE MAGIC WORD**

"Can you walk any slower?" Temari complained as she and Shikamaru walked down the empty night street.

"Relax, we're going to be early if you continue your running. Tch... troublesome woman." Shikamaru told her as he walked with his hands behind his head and looked up at the night sky.

"Go fuck yourself." Temari told him as she reluctantly joined his side and walked at his slow pace.

"Why are we doing this?" Shikamaru asked her as he sighed.

"Because your dumb ass forgot to show up to our date leaving me to alone with Naruto and Hinata you piece of shit." Temari reminded him.

"But I couldn't help that Kakashi needed my help. He is the hokage you know and when your hokage gives you a mission then you can't really deny it. You should know that seeing as your brother is the kazekage." Shikamaru stated as he smirked knowing that he was right and that Temari couldn't deny it.

"All you need to do tonight is just shut up and everyone will be happy okay. This is your punishment as well so don't make me choose another place tomorrow as well." Temari threatened him.

"Woman... such a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"Fucking shut up already." Temari told him as she hit the back of his head.

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that you can hit me." Shikamaru told her as he rubbed his head.

"You only remember that I am your girlfriend when it suits your lazy ass." Temari complained while she folded her arms. Shikamaru stopped her then immediately brought her body against his. He placed a kiss on her lips and she gladly accepted it. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. He gently pushed her against the wall behind her as they made out.

"You know what happens when you challenge me." Shikamaru told her as their foreheads rested against each others. "You are my girlfriend no matter what. I might not always say it but you are and as long as you know that then I don't care if other people know it."

"Fine but you're not off the hook yet." Temari told him as she got loose from Shikamaru's grip and began walking again. Shikamaru caught up to her and slowed down their pace again.

"So where are we going?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Right here." Temari told them as they stopped in front of a building that Shikamaru recognised as one of the theatres in the village.

"We're going to watch a show?" Shikamaru asked her.

"A hypnotist." Temari explained as she grabbed his hand then led him inside the building. She made him pay for the tickets as usual and led them to the seats in the second row.

"I didn't know you liked shows like this." Shikamaru whispered into Temari's ear.

"I don't but Ino said that you wouldn't like it either so this was the perfect punishment for you." Temari said as she grinned.

"Remind to kill Ino tomorrow." Shikamaru complained.

"You will have to get through me first." Temari told him as the show began. Shikamaru immediately tuned out as the show began. He easily saw through the hypnotist's tricks and knew that the hypnotist was using a jutsu with his mouth causing the person he spoke to, to listen to his every command and do whatever he wanted them to do. To the average the civilian, it was amazing to watch but to a seasoned ninja like Shikamaru it was just like watching a teacher using a jutsu to on a student to explain how it works. He looked over to Temari and she looked like she was enjoying the show. He knew that they hardly ever had shows of any kind in the sand village so this was probably a new experience for her and he was glad that she was enjoying it.

"This is my final act so can I get a volunteer from the audience?" the hypnotist asked as he stood at the edge of the stage.

"Here she is." Shikamaru loudly stated as he pinched Temari and she immediately jumped up.

"Great, come on up here." the hypnotist told her as everyone started clapping and Temari stood not knowing what was happening.

"Walk to the stage." Shikamaru quietly told her. She turned around then made her way to the stage and the hypnotist helped her up.

"For my next act, I am going to make this beautiful lady become a hypnotist herself and hypnotize one of my assistants." the hypnotist stated. Suddenly a woman walked onto the stage in a tight short dress. The hypnotist started hypnotizing Temari and Shikamaru could faintly see the chakra the hypnotist was using to put Temari in a trance.  
"Could you please tell us your name?" the hypnotist asked Temari who was definitely in a trance but the audience hardly noticed.

"Temari."

"Please show us how high you can jump." the hypnotist told her and Temari immediately jumped. Being a ninja, she jumped higher than everyone expected but this got even more applause from the audience who thought that the hypnotist made that possible.  
"Now Temari, please act like a mountain that is breaking down." the hypnotist told her. She immediately started spinning around and fell down while still spinning on the floor. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh as he probably wouldn't ever see Temari acting like this ever again.  
"Now for Temari to hypnotize my assistant." the hypnotist announced. "Temari, please stop and hypnotize my assistant."

Temari immediately stood up then made her way over to the assistant and started hypnotizing the woman. The chakra that the hypnotist gave Temari was passed onto the assistant and she looked like she was put in a trance now as well.

"Temari thinks she is finished so let's see if she hypnotized Yui." the hypnotist stated. "Yui, please stand on Temari's shoulders." suddenly the assistant started making her way to Temari then saw the girls help each other and suddenly Yui was standing perfectly still on Temari's shoulders. Everyone in the theatre started clapping.  
"Now Yui, please do a jump and Temari please catch her then you girls can give each other a quick kiss." the hypnotist commanded them. Yui then did a small jump and fell into Temari's waiting arms. The girls quickly put there lips together and a few guys whistled before the girls separated then stood next to each other.  
"Give these girls a hand." the hypnotist said and the crowd immediately started clapping and cheering as all three of them bowed. "You can snap out of it now and go back to your seats." suddenly Temari looked around like this was the first time she was in this place and didn't know how she got there. She walked off the stage then immediately made her way to Shikamaru who was laughing.  
"Thank you everyone for coming tonight and supporting me." the hypnotist said as he bowed again. "I will be having another show next week so come and enjoy." everyone stood up including Shikamaru and a still confused Temari then clapped along with everyone else cheering and applauding the hypnotist.

"You were awesome up there." Shikamaru told Temari as they started making their way out of the theatre with everyone else.

"What did I do up there?" Temari asked not remembering anything.

"What do you remember?" Shikamaru asked her as he took her hand then started walking back to his apartment that they shared.

"You pinched me you piece of shit. After that I went to the stage but after that I can't remember." Temari answered him as she looked up to the stars as if she was searching for answers.

"He probably used his chakra with all of his senses to hypnotize you." Shikamaru concluded. "You were rolling around on stage like you were some demon possessed person." Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh remembering his girlfriend on stage.

"Shut up. You're lucky that I don't remember it." Temari told him as they walked back down the empty street that they used to get to the theatre.

"Oh please, you enjoyed seeing me miserable through the show." Shikamaru told her. "The least you can do is forgive me for following orders like we are trained to do."

"Um... I am... sorry Shikamaru-kun." Temari sweetly said and Shikamaru immediately looked over at his girlfriend next to him. She looked a little lost but her eyes looked at her pleadingly which made Shikamaru a little nervous. Temari had never ever looked so innocent and cute before so this was a new side of her that he wasn't used to.

"Okay, I forgive you so stop looking at me." Shikamaru told her as he used his free hand and scratched the back of his head as he forced a smile. "Snap out of it already Tema. I was the one that was wrong so I am sorry as well." Shikamaru told her and she immediately came back to reality.

"What happened?" Temari asked as her usual expression returned to her face.

"What do you mean what happened?" Shikamaru asked her. "You apologised to me for some reason then had this weird expression on your face. You're acting strange."

"I remember apologising but I couldn't stop myself. It was like something else took over me." Temari told him as she looked at her hand. Shikamaru closed his eyes then began to think about everything that happened and tried to see if he could figure out what was wrong with Temari. Suddenly he figured it out and had a mischievous smile on his face.  
"What are you thinking about?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Kiss me." Shikamaru told her as he let out a short laugh.

"No, go fuck yourself." Temari replied just as he expected.

"That's a little rue don't you think?" Shikamaru asked her as he continued smiling.

"What the fuck are you smiling about idiot?" Temari scowled at him.

"Temari, please kiss me." Shikamaru sweetly told her and he immediately saw Temari's expression turn into the cute and innocent one again. Suddenly Temari came closer to him and planted her lips on his. He replied by deepening the kiss and returned her kiss more passionately. He gently squeezed her ass as they kissed causing Temari to let out a small moan as their tongues locked in a passionate war.

"Was that good enough Shikamaru-kun?" Temari asked him as she looked up at him with pleading eyes again.

"Snap out of it." Shikamaru told her as his smile returned to her face.

"What the fuck Shikamaru?" Temari asked as she was still against Shikamaru. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Shikamaru told her. "The hypnotist's chakra hasn't left your body yet so his jutsu is kind of still activated but since he took most of it your body seems a little more hornier now."

"What?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"You're still under hypnosis and I know how to activate it." Shikamaru told her as he kissed her forehead. "I am going to have so much fun with you tonight."

"No get away from me." Temari told him as she tried to push herself away from Shikamaru but it didn't work as he firmly kept her against him.

"You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that kiss earlier." Shikamaru told her then saw her blush. "And if you don't want to make love to me anymore then we might as well end our relationship now before we start making each other unhappy."

"No. It's not that... it's just..." Temari let her words trail off then looked down.

"You're so used to being in control that you are finding it hard to let go." Shikamaru concluded. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Temari answered him without hesitation.

"Then let me show you why you won't need another lover." Shikamaru told her then planted his lips on hers and kissed her again.  
"Obviously I'm going to have my fun as well." Shikamaru stated when their kiss ended.

"Fuck you." Temari told him then finally got free his grip and tried to run away but instantly froze as Shikamaru caught her shadow with his.

"You're definitely going to fuck me tonight." Shikamaru seductively told her.

"Shikamaru, I swear that if you don't let me go right now then I am going to beat the hell out of you." Temari threatened him as he walked closer to her and stood behind her.

"Honey, that's now way for a lady to speak." Shikamaru told her as he kissed the back of her neck.

"You lazy ass piece of shit." Temari cussed but Shikamaru noticed the slight change in her breathing as he began sucking on her neck.

"I'm am going to take all of this and return it to you until you beg me to stop." Shikamaru whispered into her ear then used his ability and began walking to his apartment with Temari unwillingly following next to him.  
"Are you ready for this?" Shikamaru asked her when he locked the door to his apartment.

"I'm going to kill you." Temari growled.

"It will definitely be worth it." Shikamaru said as he walked in front of her. "You know, I like how beautiful you are when you have your usual expression on more than when you look cute and innocent. It's a shame that only your cute and innocent face wants to have make love to me."

"Go jump off a bridge." Temari replied causing Shikamaru to laugh then kissed her cheek.

"Temari, please strip as sexily as you can for me." Shikamaru seductively told her and immediately saw her expression change so he released his shadow and led her over to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed then watched as Temari started undoing her sash around her waist and dropped it to the floor. She provocatively opened her purple kimono revealing her her lacy black underwear trapped under fishnets. She dropped her kimono on the floor as well and started blushing as Shikamaru looked at his lovers form arousing him. Temari started removing her fishnets then hesitated a bit before removing her bra as Temari was probably trying to fight the jutsu. She lost the battle and the bra fell to the floor revealing her firm round breasts that suited her body perfectly. Her pink nipples started getting hard as she looked at the bulge in Shikamaru's pants from his arousal. She reached down to the last part of her underwear and slowly started removing it. She bent over as she did it making her breasts hang down blocking the view to her pussy but equally arousing Shikamaru as he watched her.

"Um... Shikamaru-kun." Temari shyly said as she covered her breasts with her arm and hand while covering her pussy with the over hand. "Can you... undress as well?"

"Are you ordering me around now?" Shikamaru asked her as he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"No." Temari quickly replied then blushed again. This was clearly not the Temari Shikamaru knew but he didn't mind as he could only think about one thing right now; how is he going to make Temari shout his name?

"Good." Shikamaru replied as he smiled. "But since you asked so nicely, I will get undressed as well." Shikamaru took off his shirt and threw it on the bed next to him then stood up and dropped his pants followed by his underwear on the floor allowing Temari to see her lovers dick standing straight up and proud getting aroused by her.  
"Tema-chan, please masturbate for me." Shikamaru told her as sat back down on the bed waiting for Temari to start. Temari's hands then made their way to her breasts and she started massaging them.

"Ah." Temari moaned as she rubbed her erect nipples between her index finger and thumb. Shikamaru had to admit that it turned him on watching his lover please herself like that and he definitely wanted her more than ever. Suddenly Temari's right hand started moving its way down her stomach to her hairless pussy. She started massaging her lower lips as her moans increased making Shikamaru's desire increase as well. She pushed one finger into her core and began pumping it in and out. She was being a little rough and fast with herself which was definitely how she was on the battlefield and it irritated Shikamaru so he stood up and made his way to Temari. She immediately stopped when he was in front her.

"Tema-chan, why do you always have to be so dominating?" Shikamaru gently asked her as he put one hand in her hair then took the bands out of her hair releasing her four ponytails and allowing her hair to fall down onto her shoulder.

"What?" Temari asked Shikamaru as he could see her become a little nervous. His dick was pushing up against her stomach as he stood in front of her and it excited him more.

"I want you to please yourself and enjoy it." Shikamaru told her as he moved a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Let me help you." he then placed a kiss on her lips as he took her right hand in his left and led her back down to her pussy.  
"Firstly, massage it gently." Shikamaru told her as he slowly started using her hand and massaged her pussy lips teasing her a little as he drew a finger across her slit.

"Ahhhh." Temari moaned as they pleased her. He loved Temari moaning especially if it was for him. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but euphoria as they continued massaging her womanhood.

"When you are ready then you should slowly enter your finger." Shikamaru whispered into her ear as he slowly pushed one of his fingers and one of hers into her core feeling the warm juicy walls surrounding their fingers as they entered her. She gasped as Shikamaru's started moving his fingers around in her.  
"Go slowly at first again. Get your body used to the feeling so that it can enjoy itself as well. This is meant to please you and not cause any kind of pain." Shikamaru then started directing her finger in her as well. Temari closed her eyes and allowed Shikamaru to control her movements. Suddenly Shikamaru felt her walls inside her strengthen signalling the start of her climax.  
"Looks like you are about to start your climax so take your thumb and gently massage your clit." Shikamaru instructed her as he used his thumb as well and followed hers. They found the rose bud between her folds and gently started massaging it.

"This feels so good." Temari breathlessly stated as she looked at Shikamaru in his eyes. Shikamaru gently flicked her clit causing her to moan more. She opened her mouth and Shikamaru immediately put his lips on hers and used his tongue to explore her mouth as much as possible trying to quench his desire for her.

"Add another finger and go a little faster now." Shikamaru told her as he also entered another finger in her. They started going a little faster as he instructed and her moans became a little louder bringing a smile to Shikamaru's face. They continued pleasuring her core and clit then suddenly her walls squeezed tighter than before.

"Shikamaru... I'm going to cum." Temari told him.

"Don't stop." Shikamaru ordered her and used his fingers to push her fingers in her until she continued.

"Shikamaru." Temari said his name and suddenly came on both their hands but they didn't stop and continued fingering her allowing her to ride out her orgasm as long as possible. Shikamaru took her fingers out of her pussy then brought her hand up to his mouth and licked her fingers that were in her.

"You taste good." Shikamaru told her causing her to blush again. "Let's please each other now." Shikamaru told her then led her over to the bed. He laid down and motioned for her to lie down on him. They got into a 69 position with his dick facing her and her wet pussy in front of him. He gently grabbed her muscled thighs and spread them allowing his mouth to reach her pussy. He planted a few kisses on her wet folds then took one of her lips and sucked on it allowing him to taste her from her previous orgasm.  
Temari began licking Shikamaru's dick as he pleasured her. She licked it from the tip to the base then from the base back to the tip. She circled her tongue around his tip eliciting a moan from him sending vibrations into her core. She then took his dick in her mouth and started sucking on it. Shikamaru then began pushing his tongue into her pussy moving it around like his fingers would. He tasted her all around and used one hand to massage her clit and the other one made their way to her anus and began circling it. Suddenly he used his index finger and pushed it in her anus as he ate her pussy.

"Ah... mm." Temari moaned at the sudden entrance but Shikamaru continued pleasuring both holes. Temari took more of Shikamaru's dick into her mouth and used her hand to start jerking off the rest of his dick that couldn't fit. Shikamaru felt her walls tightening again so he increased his movements and lightly pinched her clit. He moaned into her pussy sending more vibrations into her and suddenly she reached her climax and came again. He lapped up all her juices enjoying her taste as he took his finger out of her ass.

"You still taste great." Shikamaru told Temari as she began sucking and jerking him off more vigorously now. He could feel his climax beginning so he put one hand on her head and used the other to finger her. He began thrusting into her mouth and she took her hand away and placed it on the sides of her for support. Shikamaru suddenly pushed his dick into her mouth and down her throat as he shot his seed into her throat. Temari gagged a little and Shikamaru took his dick out of her mouth when he finished.

"Shikamaru-kun, you didn't have to be so rough." Temari softly complained. Shikamaru lifted her up then turned her around and let her lay on him with their faces in front of each other again.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan." Shikamaru apologised then placed his lips on hers. She parted her lips and let their tongues fight a passionate war allowing them to taste each other. Their tongues slipped over each other over and over again while they explored each others mouths like it was the first time they were doing it. Shikamaru suddenly rolled them over with him landing on top of her.  
"As much as I like pleasuring you like this, I would like to make love to my troublesome woman." Shikamaru stated as he looked at Temari. "Snap out of it." he kissed her neck and started sucking on it and nibbling on it marking her before she could do anything but he was surprised when she didn't say anything so he went back up to her and faced her.  
"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked her as he moved the back of his hand across her cheek. She didn't reply and instead started blushing.  
"Okay, now I am freaking out. Temari, is it you or are you still hypnotized or something?" Shikamaru asked her.

"It's me you lazy ass." Temari replied.

"There's my troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as they smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked again but she continued blushing. "This is seriously weird. As much as I love seeing you blush, I would still like an answer or else I will just have to hypnotize you and make you tell me the answer."

"You made me masturbate in front of you and then you taught me how to masturbate." she told me then looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I made you do that then but you were irritating me with how you masturbated." Shikamaru told her. "I know it might be hard but try to take things a little slower and build it up. It's not like you're entering some competition."

"It's still weird for a guy to teach a girl how to masturbate." Temari stated.

"Sorry then." Shikamaru said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head. "How about you teach me how to masturbate then we can call it even?"

"Very funny." Temari sarcastically replied as she laughed.

"Then let me make it up to you." Shikamaru then rubbed his rock hard dick against her pussy wrapping his dick in her juices as he slid it over her pussy.

"Stop being a tease." Temari told him as she grabbed his dick then pushed it into her core. Shikamaru slowly entered her as he watched the pleasure wash over his girlfriends face. He began thrusting into her gently so that she could get used to him. He used one hand and gently massaged her breast making her moan as her hands made their way to his back and held on to him like her life depended on it.  
"Ah ah... fuck Shika... ah." Temari moaned as Shikamaru picked up the speed. Her nails dug into the muscles on his back as he pushed himself into and out of her. He then used his hand that was on her breast to gently massage her clit.

"Temari." Shikamaru said her name as she wrapped her legs around her waist while her walls clenched around his dick milking it as both their climaxes began. Shikamaru continued powering through her walls as he thrusted into her.

"Shikamaru, I'm going to cum." Temari announced as she moaned.

"Me too." Shikamaru added as he sped up even more.

"Ah... yes... ah fuck yes." Temari moaned then came spilling her juices all over Shikamaru's balls and down both their thighs. Shikamaru shot his load into her unable to contain himself as the pressure of her walls became too much for him.

"Am I forgiven?" Shikamaru asked Temari as he took his dick out of her pussy then kissed her.

"Yes." Temari replied as she struggled to get her breathing back under control.

"Good, now let's try something new." Shikamaru told her and she immediately looked a little worried.

"What are you planning?" Temari asked him but he used one hand and put two fingers into her anus making her gasp. They had never done anal sex before so this was new to both of them. Shikamaru then split his fingers stretching her hole.

"What do you think I am planning?" Shikamaru seductively asked her. "I told you that I was going to make you pay so this is me getting ready to collect."

"Screw you." Temari replied as she grabbed his hand and pushed it out of her ass.

"Please Temari-chan." Shikamaru sweetly told her and saw the hypnosis take over again. "I have got to get that hypnotist to teach me this jutsu." Shikamaru said as he let out a laugh. "Temari, could you please turn around and raise your ass for me?"

"Okay." Temari replied then turned around like Shikamaru instructed. Shikamaru grabbed onto Temari's full ass and spread her ass cheeks exposing her rear entrance. He knelt down behind her and positioned his tip at her ass then slowly pushed his dick inside it.

"Fuck you're tight." Shikamaru told Temari as he struggled to push his dick into her.

"Shi-Shikamaru, it hurts." Temari told him.

"It will only hurt for a minute." Shikamaru said as he finally got his whole length in her then stopped and let both of them adjust to this new experience.  
"Are you okay Temari?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Y-yes." Temari stuttered.

"I'm going to start moving okay." Shikamaru announced.

"Okay b-but be gentle." Temari replied as he could hear the fear and anticipation in her voice. Shikamaru leaned over her and moved her hair out of the way as he placed a kiss on her neck to try and relax her. He then pulled his dick out and slowly started thrusting back into her ass. He could feel how tense she was but after a few thrusts she started loosening up and let her body experience the pleasure that Shikamaru was feeling her. He used one hand and groped one of her breasts as he continued slowly thrusting in her. He used his other free hand and started massaging her pussy again.  
"Mm ah." Temari moaned as Shikamaru pleasured both her holes and her breasts. Shikamaru slowly sped up as he fought through Temari's tightness. He could feel Temari's holes getting tighter as she was climaxing again and Shikamaru wasn't far behind. He started thrusting in her faster and fingered her as he pinched her nipple.

"Fuck... Temari." Shikamaru called out her name as she came and he followed behind her filling her ass up with his cum before pulling out and saw his cum coming out as well.  
"Snap out of it Temari." Shikamaru told her and she immediately came to her senses again.

"Fuck you Shikamaru." Temari said as she was out of breath again.

"I know you liked it." Shikamaru told her as she turned around then laid on her stomach again but she didn't say anything. "Let's continue then."

"How do you still have energy after that?" Temari asked him.

"You know how I am lazy?" Shikamaru asked her as he climbed between her legs again. "Well I build up a lot of energy like that."

"Then why do you always look tired?" Temari asked him.

"So that I don't have to do any work." Shikamaru replied as they smiled.

"You're a piece of shit." Temari told him.

"A piece of shit that you love." Shikamaru said as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her. He then positioned himself at her pussy again but thrusted his whole length straight in breaking through her barrier.

"Ah... fuck Shikamaru." Temari said as she arched her back. Shikamaru immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her body against his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Did you get bigger or something?"

"Never underestimate me." Shikamaru told her as he started thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he could from the beginning.

"Fuck... yes... ah fuck... Shikamaru!" Temari yelled as Shikamaru mercilessly thrusted into her. He immediately latched his mouth onto one of her nipples as he continued thrusting into her.  
"Yes yes! Fuck!" Temari yelled then suddenly came as Shikamaru continued thrusting into her.

"You're so wet right now." Shikamaru whispered into her ear trying while continued thrusting into her. "I'm going to make you even wetter." he put her nipple back into his mouth as one hand went down to her butt and stuck a finger in her ass again.

"Oh fuck... oh god Shikamaru!" Temari shouted as he continued. Her walls tightened up again and Shikamaru felt his climax as her hot juicy pussy throbbed against his dick wanting more and more of it.

"Fuck... I'm cumming." Shikamaru announced as he held on tighter to her and shot his seed into her as her walls clamped down on his dick once again. Her juices started flowing out of her again as his seed started coming out as well.  
"Do you still want another lover or should I continue?" Shikamaru asked her as he took his dick out of her again and lowered her onto the bed.

"I love you Shikamaru." Temari replied as she was out of breath.

"I love you Temari." Shikamaru told her as he laid down on his side next to her and took in the sight of his naked lover. "You're beautiful."

"If this is your attempt in trying to get us to go another round then you will fail." Temari told him.

"I was just trying to compliment you." Shikamaru told her as he held her hand in his and kissed it. "And besides, if I want you to go another round with me then all I have to do is say the magic word."


End file.
